


Не насухую, безопасной бритвой

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coach Victor Nikiforov, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: У Вити нет кризиса. И даже проблемы с ученицей – всего лишь временные трудности.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ-2020 Сгущёнка: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Не насухую, безопасной бритвой

Витя мельком глянул на пискнувший телефон и вновь склонился к планшету, на экране которого его новая ученица раз за разом приземлялась на задницу. Было совершенно непонятно, почему академически правильный заход на сальхов в половине попыток заканчивался полным провалом, с лутцем дела обстояли ещё хуже. И кому, как не тренеру, надлежало разобраться с проблемой в кратчайшие сроки.

Через тридцать секунд и ещё два падения мозг наконец-то обработал имя контакта и абсолютную бредовость полученного сообщения. Витя моргнул и поставил видео на паузу.

«Побрить подружку ниже пояса. Не насухую. Безопасной бритвой»

Он дважды перечитал текст, зависший посередине экрана, прежде чем открыл чат и убедился, что это сообщение было не первым. Предыдущие гласили:

«Отправиться в треккинг-тур по Афганистану»

«Улететь в другую страну без денег и обратного билета»

«Подняться на Эльбрус»

«Поработать переворачивателем пингвинов»

«Проехать автостопом от Владивостока до Калининграда»

«Побрить голову опасной бритвой. Насухую. Без зеркала»

Витя листал чат, и брови его поднимались всё выше. Первое за сегодня сообщение от Юры гласило: «Стало скучно жить? Пройдись по пунктам» и, очевидно, было продолжением вчерашнего разговора по душам, во время которого они немного поспорили и, может быть, самую малость повздорили. Разница в возрасте, пускай и не такая большая, порой открывалась с неожиданных ракурсов.

Витя усмехнулся и ткнул в кнопку вызова. На юниорском чемпионате мира Юре делать было нечего. Он улетел к деду и, похоже, вовсю развлекался, по крайней мере, трубку снял мгновенно и с разбега заявил:

— Брить — не дамся!

Витя хохотнул и уточнил:

— Сверху? Или снизу?

— И посередине тоже! — огрызнулся Юра. — Могу побрить тебя.

Память тут же подкинула позабытые ощущения гладкой кожи в паху, холодящего прикосновения нижнего белья. И невыносимого зуда из-за отрастающих волосков. Последнее воспоминание оказалось таким ярким, что Витя передёрнулся, сунул руку в трусы и почесал лобок, пытаясь избавиться от фантомной щекотки.

— Контракт с Армани ещё не закончился — моя стрижка неприкосновенна, — заявил он в трубку, не прекращая своего увлекательного занятия. — А другие пункты выглядят довольно опасными. Остаётся только последний, с подружкой.

— Ни-хре-на, — чётко проартикулировал Юра и тут же подозрительно поинтересовался, — ты что там делаешь, а? Пыхтишь как паровоз.

— Чешусь, — честно ответил Витя и запустил руку ещё дальше. — Где ты нашёл эту ерунду?

В трубке что-то зашуршало и мелодично звякнуло, словно уронили фужер из тончайшего стекла. Витя наконец смог отвлечься от воображаемого зуда и уже хотел спросить, зачем непьющий Юра бьёт стаканы, но тот принялся рассказывать сам:

— Сегодня разбирали с дедом кладовку, нашли старые ёлочные игрушки. Они, наверное, старше мамы. Знаешь, такие тонкие разноцветные шары с позолотой, и каждый завёрнут в газету девяносто какого-то года. Эти газеты — лютый треш! Короче, статья называется, — он снова зашуршал, — «Считаешь, что многое повидал? Посчитай!» Тут дохрена пунктов, но в основном тупые, типа, «переспать с двумя близняшками одновременно», «отсосать яд, если лучшего друга за задницу укусила змея», «прыгнуть голышом с парашютом».

На последнем он заржал, и Витя, представив парашютиста без штанов, присоединился. Отсмеявшись, Юра доверительно сообщил:

— Я выбрал варианты, подходящие для борьбы с кризисом среднего возраста. Мой фаворит — это «переворачиватель пингвинов». Отличная же работа — целый день ходить вокруг аэродрома где-нибудь в Австралии и переворачивать на пузо чёрно-белые тушки. Тут написано, что пингвины любят смотреть на взлетающие самолёты, задирают головы, падают на спину и уже не могут самостоятельно подняться.

Витя слушал и продолжал тихо посмеиваться — Юре всегда удавалось отвлечь его от проблем — потом тяжело вздохнул:

— Нет у меня никакого кризиса.

В ответ раздался неопределённый хмык, видимо, означавший: «ну да, конечно». Нестерпимо захотелось тут же доказать свою правоту.

— Я серьёзно. Вот у Алёнки кризис — с каждого второго сальхова падает. И ведь заход идеальный, а потом — р-раз и она уже сидит на льду! Два месяца назад скакала как кузнечик, а теперь...

Витя ума не мог приложить, как вышло, что подающая надежды юниорка, попав к нему, мгновенно разучилась прыгать.

— Падает, если ты где-то справа?

Вопрос оказался внезапным. Витя подвис на несколько секунд.

— Погоди, — он потянулся к планшету и снова запустил видео. Первый ролик, второй, четвёртый. И в каждом за секунду до падения в кадре мелькала его куртка. — Чёр-рт...

Он глазам своим не верил. Всё это время он следил за осанкой, за положением рук и ног, а нужно было просто прикинуть направление взгляда. Техника у Алёны была отличной, а вот внимание рассеивалось. Закручивая прыжок влево, она взглядом искала Витю справа и неизбежно теряла баланс.

— Очередная влюблённая девчонка, — Юра всегда бил без жалости и точно в цель. — Поговори с ней. Если нацелена на победу — справится.

— Ты знал! — Обвинения были абсолютно беспочвенны. Юра не общался с остальными Витиными учениками. Говорил, что с мелкими ему скучно.

— Не знал. — Тон у него был крайне недовольным, и после следующей фразы стало понятно почему. — Но симптомы знакомые. И я в своё время справился.

Витя расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Ему редко удавалось развести Юру на признания, и тем ценнее были подобные моменты.

— Ты не просто справился, ты добился взаимности.

В трубке послышалось смущённое хмыканье, шорох и звук закрывающейся двери.

— Значит так. — Говорил Юра теперь тихо, как будто не хотел, чтобы его услышали из соседней комнаты. — Прекращай загоняться из-за ерунды. Разберись с ученицей. А когда вернёшься, посмотрим, кто кого не насухую и безопасной бритвой.

— Тебе понравятся и процесс, и ощущения после, — пообещал Витя и снова улыбнулся, услышав возмущённое «иди ты!» и короткие гудки.

Будет интересно при любом раскладе, решил он и набрал другой номер.

— Алёнушка, прогуляемся по вечернему городу? Нам с тобой нужно кое-что обсудить. — Некоторые проблемы следовало решать без промедления.


End file.
